If You Say So
by Jirapan
Summary: Post Frenemies. Santana realizes her feelings for Rachel and Rachel also realizes her own feelings in turn. Follow as they deal with their jealous friends who want more, fame, Broadway, and trying to keep their differences from tearing them apart. Mostly fluff and happiness with some angst. Songs from Lea Michele's new album will be featured as Rachel's handwritten songs.
1. Chapter 1

After Rachel stormed out Santana couldn't really think. She just stared at the pieces of paper that were once a picture of them both. Sighing she walked over and picked up the pieces one by one and held them in her hand before walking back into the apartment and sliding the door closed.

"Santana, are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"No, I'm really not," Santana replied walking to her part of the loft, grabbing tape along the way. Santana sat down on the floor and slowly pieced the picture back together and taping it to the best of her ability. After she was done she sat and stared at the picture of her and Rachel smiling. Santana always thought they were real friends ever since that amazing duet they did, but now hearing from Rachel that she believed it was all pretend and that they were never really going to be true friends hurt her deeply. It hurt as much as when Brittany rejected her that first time to be with Artie and then that second time to be with Sam. She didn't understand why though, because Rachel wasn't a girlfriend to Santana, or according to her, not real friends. Santana grabbed the picture and stood grabbing a frame that held a picture of her, Quinn, and Brittany in their uniforms. She pulled it out and placed the picture of her and Rachel in it. She walked from behind the curtain and grabbed her jacket.

"Where you going?" Kurt asked from the kitchen table.

"I'm going for a walk," Santana answered walking out. Kurt stood when Santana walked out and went to where Santana slept. He saw the picture in the fram and pulled out his phone before taking a picture and sending it to Rachel with a caption.

_I hope you happy for officially being the second person to break Santana._

After wards he sat down on the couch and turned on some TV.

XXXXX

Santana walked through the park taking in the rare bit of sun in February. Her mind couldn't really process what had happened between her and Rachel. All she wanted was to fit in a little more with Rachel and Kurt and to do that she needed to know about Broadway. All she did was audition for the understudy and figure out the process and support Rachel. She would have never guessed that it would cause all-out war between the two of them. Rachel kept accusing her of planning on sabotaging her so she couldn't perform, but that was never Santana's plan. After a few minutes she got a message from Dani to meet her at the diner. Santana sighed and hailed a cab.

After a few minutes they arrived at the diner, she paid the cab driver and walked towards her… pink haired girlfriend. Santana smiled and shook her head and walked over.

"Nice hair," Santana said when she got close.

"Thanks, um I have really big news," Dani said turning to her and looking overly nervous, which in turn made Santana nervous.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was singing in the diner last night to keep people entertained and after I was done a producer came up and offered me a record deal," Dani said with a smiled. Santana stared at her taking in the information.

"Oh my God Dani, that's fantastic!" Santana exclaimed hugging Dani.

"I'm really glad you think so because the deal is in L.A," Dani said afterward. She felt Santana stiffen and then pulled back.

"Like… Los Angeles?" Santana asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Dani muttered.

"Wow, that's… like across the country," Santana continued.

"It is," Dani continued.

"Well, um okay that's great. I mean a long distance relationship isn't very ideal but-"

"Santana I don't believe in long distance relationships," Dani said cutting her off. Santana left her mouth open in mid word while her eyes skated across Dani's face.

"Oh," Santana finally let out before taking a deep breath, "so I'm guessing this is a break up meet," Santana finalized. Dani nodded and looked at Santana with a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry Santana, but I've been striving for this opportunity for years and I finally have it," Dani explained.

"Yeah, no I understand. I would do the same if I got an opportunity like that," Santana replied looking away slightly.

"I really did like you Santana," Dani said taking Santana's hand.

"Yeah," Santana mumbled. Dani sighed and leaned up giving Santana a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye," Dani said letting go of Santana's hand and walking off.

"Yeah, bye," Santana whispered. Santana felt conflicted, this break up should hurt a lot more than it did, but all she could think about was how much more painful it was watching Rachel rip up a picture of them and walking out of their apartment. Santana shook her head and started heading to NYADA.

_To Lady Lips:_

_ Yo, I'm going to NYADA's auditorium if you need me._

Santana sent the text and hailed another cab.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurt looked at his phone, hoping for a reply from Rachel but instead saw Santana's text. He sighed and sent her an okay before texting Rachel.

_To Rachel:_

_ Santana is heading to NYADA's auditorium. I'm heading there too just in case you come back wondering where we are._

He sent the text and pulled on his jacket before heading to the auditorium.

XXXXXXXX

Rachel once again felt her phone vibrate, she ground her teeth and looked at it. Seeing the picture that Santana put back together made her feel extremely guilty and the last thing she needed was another guilt trip. Instead, though, she was pleasantly surprised to see that Kurt and Santana were going to NYADA. Rachel stopped walking and thought for a second before hailing a cab and telling him to head to NYADA.

XXXXX

Santana was walking back and forth on the stage thinking back to when she and Quinn visited to help convince Rachel not to make a big mistake of doing a nude scene in a student movie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked walking down the steps. Santana looked up and rolled her eyes sighing.

"I don't if my thoughts are worth a penny Kurt," Santana replied.

Backstage Rachel snuck in and hid behind the curtain looking ever so slightly past it at Santana and Kurt.

"Humor me Santana, what are you thinking about?" Kurt said taking a seat. Santana stayed quiet for a while before speaking, keeping her head down looking at the scuff marks and scratches on the stage floor.

"Dani broke up with me like thirty minutes ago," Santana said. Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep her gasp from being audible.

"Why?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"She got a record deal for L.A and she doesn't believe in long distant relationships," Santana answered automatically.

"Wow," Kurt muttered, "and that's what's bothering you?"

"No, it's the fact that it didn't hurt. Well it did, but it didn't hurt as much as watching Rachel rip up our graduation picture and walking out," Santana answered.

"Oh," Kurt said slightly confused.

"And it pissed me off cause I haven't felt like that since Brittany, the pain. Then I thought 'why does this hurt so much? You used to hate her and according to her we weren't even friends' then it hit me why it hurt so fucking much!" Santana growled out frustrated.

"Why?" Kurt asked interested. Rachel leaned a little more from behind the curtain to see Santana pacing back and forth, curious for her answer as well.

"Because I like her! like how I liked Brittany and it makes me angry cause I never noticed until she walked out!" Santana exclaimed. Kurt sat there slack jawed along with Rachel who quickly went back behind the curtain with her hand over her mouth.

"That's a… um… a really big revelation Santana, are you sure?" Kurt asked after a few moments.

"Of course I am Kurt, if I wasn't it wouldn't bother me so much," Santana answered.

"Does it bother you because it's Rachel?" Kurt then questioned.

"No, that isn't the problem. The problem is that I didn't notice until after she hates me. I have the worst luck with people I like and it pisses me off!" Santana yelled out frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Kurt continued.

"Well first Puck, that was obviously a very bad idea. Then Brittany who rejected me twice, then Dani who left at the drop of a hat, and now Rachel who not only is she straight, but also hates me with every fiber of her being," Santana explained glaring at Kurt.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Santana," Kurt said trying to make the Latina girl feel better.

"Kurt she screamed at me and slapped me. I mean if we will never be friends then there is most definitely no way are we going to be in a relationship," Santana said angrily.

"So what you're just going to give up completely? Not even try or at least let her know your feelings?" Kurt asked.

"The best thing to do is to let her go… and I guess that's what I will do. I'll at least see her in rehearsal right?" Santana sighed sadly.

"Santana," Kurt breathed out sympathetically. Rachel peeked back out behind the curtain to look at Santana who looked so defeated and dejected.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Santana started softly. Kurt looked up at her with sad eyes while Rachel felt a sharp pain go through her chest.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go**_

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

Rachel closed her eyes at those last lyrics, knowing how true they could be. She felt selfish for being such a diva about Santana also trying to fulfill her dream and her not supporting her friend.

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

_**Everything you touch surely dies**_

Finally Santana understood why she had such a fixation on Rachel and she cared so much these past few months of living with her. To her it was true... it felt like everything she touch just crumbles. Santana allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_

_**Same old empty feeling in your heart**_

_**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But never to touch and never to keep**_

_**'Cause you loved her too much**_

_**And you dived too deep**_

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**_

_**Will you let her go?**_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**And you let her go**_

Santana finished singing and took a deep shuddering breath before wiping away her tears. She hastily went down the stage steps and walked out ignoring Kurt calling after her. Rachel had her hand covering her face while tears silently slid down her face. She never heard someone sing with so much hurt and soul, not even herself. Rachel rushed out of the auditorium and headed towards Elliott's apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since then and Rachel finally decided what she needed to do. She sent Kurt a text asking him to get Santana back into the auditorium for a performance of her own. He then proceeded to scold her for hiding and not showing herself during that performance.

Rachel was pacing the backstage when she heard the doors open and an aggravated Santana complain about being forced to go out on her day off.

"Oh Santana stop your complaining. All you have been doing when you aren't at school or rehearsal is mope around the apartment eating and watching musicals. Frankly it's scary and annoying," Kurt admonishes. Rachel heard Santana take a deep breath before plopping down in a chair.

"Whatever, so let me have it, what's this amazing song you wanted to sing to me?" Santana asked. Kurt looked at the stage nervously hoping that Rachel was actually there.

"Um…" he started then Rachel walked briskly out on stage. Santana's eyes widened and watched her stand in the middle of the stage while the curtains pulled up revealing a band.

"Oh hell no," Santana muttered and stood and started heading for the door. Rachel felt her throat tighten, she cleared it and called out.

"Santana! Wait please, just hear me out… please," Rachel begged. Santana stopped with her hand on the door handle. She sighed and stayed there facing the door. Rachel took that as a sign to keep going.  
"You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You have so many layers and you keeps yourself shut out from the world. I'm not sure why, but I love the mystery that surrounds you. I… um I was hiding behind these curtains while you sang that song a few days ago and it… it was amazing and so I wanted to reciprocate with a song of my own. I've only really written one good song in my life and that was for Finn. I thought I lost my muse when he died, but since your confession and that song I've felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. I was confused and didn't understand it at the time and that's why I didn't reveal myself. Soon, though I realized what it was and wrote this song for you, because I now know you're my new muse… my inspiration and… someone whom I care deeply for and I do believe that i was aware of these feelings but put them aside as friendship and nothing more. Now I know though but those feelings fall in a deeper category. So please, listen to this song that I have wrote for you… and please give me a second chance," Rachel said finishing her speech. Kurt took a seat and Rachel took a deep breath and turned to her personal band and nodded for them to start.

**Shadows above the sand**

**I waited so long to hold your hand**

**Familiar rode, helpless, just acting stupid like kids**

**Was so distracted, yeah we've been careless**

**It's not too late**

Santana slowly turned around with wide eyes and a smile appeared across Rachel's face.

**Baby open your eyes**

**And hold on tight**

**Just keep running and we can stay up all night**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Flying high as a kite no ground below**

**Got me up in the sky running don't let go, don't let go**

Kurt was clapping along while Santana slowly made her way back down the stairs and stopped mid way and a small smile pulled at her lips.

**Sometimes the notions freight**

**Like the tiny little heart breaks**

**Something that can't explain**

**Just writing stupid lie kids**

**I'm so impatient**

**And it's so reckless**

**It's not too late**

Rachel skipped down the stairs while she started singing the chorus and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her with her back up and stage.

**Baby open your eyes**

**And hold on tight**

**Just keep running and we can stay up all night**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Flying high as a kite no ground below**

**Got me up in the sky running don't let go, don't let go**

**I know you pull, pull, pull on each other**

**Sometimes we spin spin out of control**

**But there's a string holding us together**

**Just gotta catch that and here we go**

By now Rachel and Santana were spinning and dance around while Kurt stood and started dancing himself.

**Baby open your eyes**

**And hold on tight**

**Just keep running and we can stay up all night**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Flying high as a kite no ground below**

**Got me up in the sky running don't let go, don't let go**

**I know you pull, pull, pull on each other**

**Sometimes we spin spin, yeah**

**I know you pull, pull, pull on each other**

**Sometimes we spin spin, yeah**

**I know you pull, pull, pull on each other**

**Sometimes we spin spin, yeah**

Rachel finished and panted from the exhilaration of the performance and looked into Santana's dark brown eyes. Santana's eyes had a sparkle that Rachel hadn't seen since high school and that made her beam with joy.

"You really wrote that song for me?" Santana asked softly and Rachel could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Yes, you are my new muse Santana. You are… the person I have been looking for, for a very long time and I finally realized that you were in front of me this whole time. I'm sorry it took a big fight for me to see that," Rachel said and Santana could hear the raw honesty in Rachel's voice.

"I… I love you Rachel," Santana muttered shyly. She hated expressing her feelings, but she couldn't help it when she felt the surge of joy that came from Rachel's confession.

"I love you more," Rachel replied with a cheeky grin and they continued to stare at one another.

"Ugh, why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?" Kurt pleaded with a smirk. Santana looked over to him along with Rachel and grinned deviously. She grabbed Rachel face and brought her lips to her own and kissing her softly before making it deeper. Rachel's eyes widened at the sudden contact but soon responded and closed her eyes and moaned slightly when Santana deepened.

"Oh god!" Kurt exclaimed. They both pulled back with smiles and looked over at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You have no idea how strange it is to see you two kiss," Kurt said shaking his head with a smile. The trio laughed and Rachel linked her hand with Santana's and they walked down from the stage. Rachel linked her arm with Kurts and they headed towards the door.

"I think it's time for me to move back home," Rachel said and the three walked back out into New York City.

_**I love Lea Michele's new CD… just sayin'. Alright so please review and let me know what you think. I noticed not many Pezberry (like strictly pezberry) stories have been posted so I wanted to start.**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Let Her Go – Passenger**_

_**Don't Let Go – Lea Michele**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So I called Gay Lord and told him that I quit... as your understudy," Santana muttered to Rachel. They were currently cuddled up on the couch watching some crime show while Kurt was in the kitchen cooking with Elliot. Rachel leaned away from Santana's chest and looked up at her wide eyed. They'd been dating for a couple weeks since the auditorium and they haven't spoken about the Broadway show since the big fight.

"Santana you didn't have to do that," Rachel whispered in awe.

"It... I'm not a Broadway star. I'm not sure I'm any star really, but I know Broadway isn't my calling," Santana said. Rachel studied her for a second before leaning up and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You are a star, in my eyes. But thank you for what you did," Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and leaned down connecting their lips again. They gently moved their lips against one anothers, Santana slowly laying down with Rachel on top of her. Rachels tongue swiped across Santana's lower lip, requesting entrance. Santana allowed the intrusion and soon their tongues were dancing effortlessly against one anothers. They pulled apart when Rachel's phone went off, Rachel sighed and reached for it.

"Nooo, don't answer it keep kissing me," Santana complained trying to pull back a giggling Rachel.

"Oh God please do answer it, I don't need you two to start humping one another while we are trying to cook," Kurt said from the kitchen making Santana glare at him and Rachel blush. Rachel grabbed her phone and answered it, still straddling Santana. Santana smirked and leaned up and started kissing and nibbling Rachel's neck.

"H-hello?" Rachel stuttered slightly making Santana smirk against her skin.

"_Rachel it's Tina," Tina said, she was standing at her locker with Sam and Blaine listening in._

"O-oh Tina, wh- Santana stop, what's going on?" Rachel asked giving Santana more room even though she was complaining.

"_Are you okay? You sound weird," Tina asked shifting on her feet._

"Ye-yeah Santana is just massing with me," Rachel stated vaugley. Santana chuckled.

"In more ways than one," Santana muttered against the skin of Rachels neck.

"_Oh okay. Well I have bad news. Glee club lost all their funding. We were counting on Nationals to support us. But after losing Sue had to cut the funding. So we're hoping everyone could come back and say goodbye I guess," Tina explained._

"What!?" Rachel exclaimed pulling away form Santana ignoring the protests and stood up pacing. "Sue can not do that! Is Mr. Schue really letting her get away with this?" Rachel questioned.

"_Yeah well she is. So will you guys come? All of you?" Tina asked. _

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can," Rachel sighed and hung up. She felt arms rap around her waist and she relaxed and leaned back into Santana.

"What is Sue doing now?" Santana mumbled, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"She's closing down Glee club," Rachel answered.

"What?" "Really?" both Kurt and Santana asked.

"Yeah, their funding had to be cut because of their loss at Nationals. So Sue had to shut it down," Rachel explained.

"Figures, Sue was always a bitch," Santana said.

"They want us to go down say goodbye I guess," Rachel said.

"Like just us or all of us?" Santana asked moving around to look at Rachel.

"From what I took it all of us. I said we would come as soon as possible," Rachel said. Santana stared at her and sighed. After a few moments she nodded with a small smile making Rachel smile and kiss her gently.

"TO LIMA!" Kurt yelled running over to them and pulling them into a hug, making Santana groan and Rachel giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you stop shaking your leg," Rachel asked Santana.

"Sorry I'm nervous. Plus why do you think they called us last... that is what Blaine said right?" Santana asked Kurt who was driving.

"Yeah, he said because of what happened here last time we visited. They weren't sure we would have wanted to come back," Kurt answered.

"Well they were right," Santana replied.

"Santana, we have so many good memories there in that room," Rachel reprimanded.

"Yeah, you guys did. Sure I loved Glee it was the best part of my high school career, but in that school I just think of pretending to be straight, Brittany rejecting me twice, everyone in glee hating me, Finn's jacket being stolen from me, which I never got back, being kicked out of Glee, and just a bunch of other bullshit," Santana rambled.

"Yeah well I remember being bullied daily for four years by some cheerios and jocks who were put up to it by the cheerleaders," Rachel snapped at her. Santana sat there with her jaw hung and Kurt look in the rear view mirror slightly shocked.

"I... I thought you didn't blame me for that anymore," Santana murmured. Rachel huffed and shook her head.

"Maybe I still do, but you've just been to busy wallowing in our own self pity to notice," Rachel retorted.

"That's isn't fair Rachel and you know it," Santana replied. "I thought we were okay, but I guess since you still hate me so much for something that you know I regret then we aren't," Santana said before unbuckling and sliding to the other side of the car and re-buckling. Rachel closed her eyes tightly and glanced at Santana who was staring out the window now. Even so, Rachel could see tears sliding down her cheeks form the reflection.

"We're here," Kurt said to them when he pulled into the parking lot of Mickenly High School. Rachel and Santana exited quickly and headed for the school, Kurt trailing behind rolling his eyes. He caught up to Santana to see her swiping at the tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were okay with coming back?" Kurt asked.

"I agreed because it seemed like Rachel wanted to," Santana answered before walking ahead. Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone and texting Mercedes.

_I majorly need your help._

_You know I have your back, two love birds fighting I take it?_

_How'd you know?_

_It's Satan and Berry._

_Enough said yes, and it's over something stupid._

_Got ya._

Kurt smiled and pocketed his phone. Mercedes was the only he told about the new relationship because back after the Mercedes crush fiasco and her finding out he was gay, they told each other everything. It's how they got labeled as the biggest gossipers initially but they decided... actually gossip.

Rachel entered the choir room first putting on a smile and hugging the various friends, then Santana who smiled slightly and hugged Puck and Brittany. The Kurt who hugged everyone with a smile. Rachel sat away and next to Sam, Kurt sat next to Blaine and Mercedes and Santana sat in the back next to Brittany. Mr. Schue continued to give a big shpeal about the memories in the room and a bunch of sadness before bringing out April and giving the task of re-doing old favorite songs and continuing on of singing Raise Your Glass.

"What's up with you and Rachel?" Brittany asked after the song.

"Nothing," Santana replied quickly. Brittany frowned in disapproval and nodded.

The rest of the day was Santana convincing that what MIT was doing to Brittany was wrong, and Puck convincing Quinn that they were meant to be. Towards the end of the day Santana was sat next to Brittany eating churros.

"This day sucks," Santana muttered.

"I'm going to miss Glee," Brittany says, "I don't want to go back to MIT," Brittany continues.

"Then don't Britt, what they're doing is wrong. You aren't some math monkey that they have to push buttons on a calculator for them. You should be living and finding someone to love and having fun at parties," Santana rambled and looked at Brittany. Brittany looked at her before glancing down. Slowly she pulled herself off the couch and leaned into Santana kissing her. Santana brain stopped momentarily and then she felt Brittany slightly pull back and lean back in to deepen the kiss. That was when Santana remembered a small dwarf whom she loved deeply, even if they were in a fight.

"Wait, wait this is a bad idea," Santana said. Brittany sighed and stood.

"Look I'm sure your girlfriend is great," Santana suddenly got very confused, did Brittany know about Rachel... no she couldn't, then who is she talking about? Oh Dani, not very many people know that they broke up. "But I've seen the world and I now know, more than ever that I belong with you. I love you Santana and I'm sure that what you have with your girlfriend is great, but you can't re-create what you and I have," Brittany said. Santana stared at her before standing and pacing shaking her head.

"Brittany I'm not with Dani anymore, haven't been with her in a few weeks," Santana said. Brittany face was then graced with a smile.

"Then we can be together?" Brittany asked. Santana chuckled slightly.

"Brittany we... it didn't work because she got an offer in L.A. But even if she didn't it still wouldn't have worked because I fell in love with someone else," Santana said. Brittany stared her before clearing her throat.

"But... what about us, what we had?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, I'm sorry but, what we had ended when you told me to go to New York and you staying with Sam. I came back for you and you turned me away. I do love you, but... I'm no longer in love with you. You're my best friend. What we had was special yes, but what I have with this person is... is the real thing and I haven't felt as happy as I have when I am with her," Santana said. Brittany studied Santana before relenting and sighing.

"You really love this person huh?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I do," Santana answered.

"Then okay," Brittany said.

"Britt... you will find a person for you and I promise you will never be happier. You may have thought that you were your happiest with me, but when you met this person you'll realize that yes what we had was special and great, but with that person it will be perfect in every sense of the word," Santana said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Who is it?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know Britt, but when-"

"No, who are you in love with?" Brittany clarified. Santana stared at her before looking away.

"Rachel," Santana answered. Brittany's eyes widened and smiled.

"Really I didn't expect that," Brittany giggled.

"Yeah well neither did I. But I guess it doesn't matter now because she's pissed at me, and me her," Santana said.

"Well you'll fix it Santana. You seem to always fix it and make things better with people you love."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not believe her, she's been playing me this who damn time!" Rachel screamed. Kurt sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"She kissed Brittany... I saw them kissing," Rachel muttered before breaking down crying. Kurts eyes widened comically before getting up and hugging Rachel.

"Are you sure that Santana... wanted to kiss Brittany?" Kurt questioned.

"They were in love for who knows how long. So yeah I pretty sure," Rachel snapped.

"But you aren't positive," Kurt added.

"Who's side are you on?" Rachel questioned pulling away.

"Look all I'm saying is that from what I've seen, Santana is completely in love with you," Kurt said. Rachel just shook her head and walked away. Kurt pulled his phone out and texted Santana.

_What did you just do?_

XXXXXXXXX

Santana for the rest of the night tried to call Rachel, but all she got was voicemail. The next day however, she was texted to come to the performance hall at Mickenly. Santana rushed over there and found all the other Glee kids and friends already sitting and Rachel on stage with a band. Santana slowly walked down to the stage and glanced at Kurt who shrugged.

"Rach... what is this?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Please Santana have a seat next to Brittany," Rachel said. Santana walked over and sat next to Brittany and gave her a questioning look, to which Brittany responded with a confused look.

"I wrote this song for Santana about my feelings since our fight and the kiss I saw between you two," Rachel said. Santana's eyes widened. She stood up from her seat.

"Rachel, please let me explain and talk to you, please," Santana begged. Rachel stared at her.

"I think this song will say everything that needs to be said," with that Rachel nods to the bad to start playing before Santana can say anything else.

**It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

****Santana shook her head and felt her throat tighten. Her heart clenched painfully.

**We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

****Santana felt tears started falling down her cheeks. Rachel quickly shut her eyes to keep the heartbroken look of Santana's face from her thoughts.

**You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

****Rachel now had her own tears going down her face. She opened her eyes and saw Santana staring down at the floor, with her hand covering mouth to silent her sobs.

**We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea**

**No blood will spill if we both get out now  
Still it's hard to put the fire out  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Feelings are shifting like the tide  
And I think too much about the future  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

****Santana made her way up the stage and walked over to Santana who was freely crying. Rachel took a few steps back, but Santana grabbed her hands.

**You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

****Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug, and it took everything inside Rachel to keep singing.

**We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea**

"I love you," Santana rasped out. Rachel openly sobbed.

"You cheated," she cried.

"No, Brittany kissed me. I pulled away and I told her how much I was in love with this girl and that she was it for me and that Brittany will find someone who she loves just as much as I love you," Santana whispered. Rachel sobbed hard and gripped onto Santana.

"You're lying, she's always been the love of your life," Rachel sobbed.

"No you are, she's my best friend you are my love, my everything. Please don't give up on us over this one misunderstanding. I need you," Santana croaked before letting herself cry also. During this time Kurt, Brittany, and Mercedes ushered the other members out. After a while Rachel calmed herself down and thought about everything that's happened. She tried to pull away to look at Santana, but her motion made Santana's grip tighten.

"Please don't leave me... please," Santana begged. Rachel's heart broke at that. She believed Santana. When Santana walked in and sat next to Brittany she didn't move to do anything else; and when Santana heard about what Rachel saw, and immediately stood not giving Brittany a second glance. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and hugged her tightly.

"I... I'm not. I just want to see your face," Rachel whispered. Santana loosened her grip and let Rachel pull back. Rachel studied her face before leaning in and kissing her. Santana let out another choked sob.

"I believe you," Rachel whispered. Santana was then transferred back to Sophomore year when she was being accused by the Glee club of leaking the set list when she didn't and Rachel saying she believed her. That was the moment that Santana knew she didn't hate Rachel Berry.

"I love you," Santana whispered, calming herself. Rachel smiled brightly.

"I love you more," Rachel replied making Santana chuckle.

"If you say so."


End file.
